A system unit of said kind is known from the Siemens ST PC Catalog, Edition 2007, pages 3/2 to 3/11. An operator input unit, e.g. an operator input unit in the form of a keyboard and/or a mouse, as well as at least one image reproducing device and other hardware units can be connected to said system unit. Moreover, said system unit is provided with further PCI plug-in cards which are suitable for operation of the computer and can be plugged into slots of what is referred to as a motherboard, as well as with other hardware means, an air flow generated by means of a fan being provided for dissipating heat from the plug-in cards.
A plug-in card is commonly installed in a system unit of said kind, in particular in the context of an image processing application in the medical field. The plug-in card is provided with up to sixteen processors, thereby enabling images captured in real time by an image sensor to be processed and displayed on a display unit. This requires very high levels of computing power, which means that the high thermal leakage power generated during the operation of said sixteen processors has to be dissipated.
A cooling air ducting arrangement which is provided for cooling components of a plug-in card is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,940,266.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,004 discloses a cooling system for cooling printed circuit boards or cards wherein each printed circuit board or card has its own ducting structure.